


Devo prenderlo come un sì?

by ZuzzyKB



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuzzyKB/pseuds/ZuzzyKB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt è il principe degli elfi ed ha appena litigato con Burt, il suo cavaliere è lì per aiutare. </p><p>O la volta in cui Burt ha un piano e lo porta a termine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devo prenderlo come un sì?

**Author's Note:**

> Ehm, non so cosa sia. So solo che l'avevo iniziata qualcosa come 3 o 4 mesi fa e l'ho finita oggi, perchè mi sentivo ispirata. (più che altro adoro l'idea di Kurt e Sebastian con le orecchie da elfo)

-Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui, principessa- una voce fin troppo familiare arrivò alle spalle di Kurt che mollò la presa sull’arco, afferrato appena il rumore di qualcuno che scalava il suo albero si fece più vicino.

-Vai via, Sebastian. Ho bisogno di stare da solo- gli rispose acidamente il principe degli elfi.

-Non è vero- rispose sicuro Sebastian che ormai aveva raggiunto la cima dell’albero e si era seduto vicino a lui, occhi fissi al cielo stellato e al magnifico panorama sotto di loro.

Kurt rise sarcasticamente –Credi ancora di sapere tutto, sono pentito di averti tirato fuori dalla prigione dieci anni fa-

-Ancora una volta menti a te stesso, principessa, non potresti avere un cavaliere migliore di me-

-Lo sai che non ci metto molto a tirarti una freccia dritta in testa, vero?-

Sebastian rise divertito –Lo so, sono qui a mio rischio e pericolo. Dai, Kurt, cosa è successo? Sei scappato da palazzo e sono tutti preoccupati-

-Che si preoccupino. Non ho intenzione di scendere da qui-

-E credi che morire di fame ti porterebbe molto lontano? Avanti, principessa, dimmi almeno cosa diavolo è successo-

Kurt valutò se parlarne con Sebastian, d'altronde erano amici da dieci anni, forse poteva fidarsi. Con la coda dell’occhio lo osservò per qualche secondo. _Sì, poteva fidarsi del suo cavaliere_.

-Mio padre vuole che sposi Brittany-

Sebastian si voltò lentamente verso il principe e lo guardò come se avesse visto un fantasma. –Non è vero! Perchè Brittany, io credevo… No, niente- Sebastian tornò a guardare il cielo, ma questa volta la sua espressione era tutt’altro che tranquilla.

-Cosa volevi dire, ‘Bas?-

-Niente, non è niente solo che non me lo sarei mai aspettato dal re. Re Burt con te è sempre stato molto comprensivo, non ti ha mai obbligato a fare niente, ha accettato tutte le tue decisioni, su tuo consiglio ha reso un ladruncolo come me un cavaliere, non capisco-

Kurt sapeva che Sebastian stava nascondendo qualcosa, ma lasciò correre –Anche io non me lo sarei mai aspettato da lui. Ha sempre detto che avrei potuto scegliere chiunque volessi. Non che non voglia bene a Brittany, ma non è… non è il mio tipo, ecco- _nessuna ragazza lo è, davvero._

-E’ dolcissima, ma non sembra adatta a te. Non voglio essere cattivo, ma non è esattamente la persona più intelligente del mondo- osservò Sebastian.

-Ha semplicemente una sensibilità particolare, ma non è stupida. Comunque non è quello il problema- Kurt sospirò –Sebastian, devi sapere che.. no, niente-

Sebastian si voltò verso di lui quando interruppe la frase a metà –Kurt, lo sai che puoi dirmi tutto. Sono o no il tuo migliore amico?-

Kurt sorrise –E’ questo il problema- il principe si passò una mano fra i capelli, scompigliandoli.

-In che senso?- quel dialogo stava diventando strano, troppo.

Quando Kurt non rispose provò ad indovinare –Non starai cercando di dirmi che non ti piacciono le ragazze, vero? Perché quello l’ho capito almeno due anni fa-

Fu la volta di Kurt di spalancare gli occhi, sorpreso –Ah-

-Kurt, andiamo a caccia di ragni nella foresta, ti va?-

Kurt avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa piuttosto di togliersi da quel momento di imbarazzo e soprattutto per dimenticare la sua litigata con il padre.

Finita la caccia, si distesero entrambi sull’erba ridendo e cercando di riprendere fiato.

-Ho vinto- proruppe ad un certo punto Kurt.

-Ti piacerebbe. Ne ho uccisi 40, tu a mala pena 38-

-Oh no, non hai contato quei due che stavano per ucciderti-

-Facciamo che siamo pari?-

-Solo per questa volta-

Scese un silenzio confortante, capitava spesso a loro due. Era amici da tanto tempo e ormai si conoscevano, non avevano bisogno di parlare. Né Kurt né Sebastian avevano un rapporto simile con qualcun altro, forse per quello quando andavano in missione insieme la portavano a termine velocemente. Il loro comunque non era un rapporto facile, litigavano spesso, si prendevano in giro e capitava che per giorni non si parlassero, ma alla fine facevano sempre pace.

-E se scappassimo? Io e te nella foresta, potremmo farcela- sussurrò Kurt.

-Hai i tuoi compiti di principe- cercò di farlo ragionare Sebastian.

-Non mi importa-

-Non sei abituato a vivere fuori dal palazzo, poi non vedresti più tuo padre e anche se ora sei arrabbiato con lui ti mancherebbe-

-Hai ragione, è un’idea stupida- Kurt rise un po’ forzatamente.

Sebastian si avvicinò a lui e Kurt appoggiò la propria testa sulla spalla dell’altro come era già capitato in passato. –C’è qualcun altro, vero?-

-Mh?-

-Non vuoi sposare Brittany perché sei innamorato di qualcun altro, vero?- chiese Sebastian un po’ titubante.

Kurt alzò lo sguardo per guardare Sebastian negli occhi –Sì, ma non credo mi veda nello stesso modo-

-E’ Sam, vero? Capisco che possa piacere, insomma è attraente, ma decisamente gli piacciono le ragazze, in particolare Brittany-

-Perché dovrebbe essere Sam? Sì è carino, ma non è il mio tipo-

-Ma è un principe, è biondo, ha gli occhi azzurri, un elfo perfetto- puntualizzò Sebastian.

-Quindi a te piacciono biondi e con gli occhi azzurri?- chiese interessato Kurt.

-No, ma qui stavamo parlando di te e comunque sono ancora offeso che tu mi abbia detto solo oggi che ti piacciono gli uomini. Io te l’ho detto appena l’ho capito- Sebastian stava cercando di cambiare discorso e Kurt lo sapeva, ma lo lasciò fare.

-Io non ne sono sicuro, cioè mi è sempre piaciuto un solo ragazzo- disse arrossendo Kurt. Sebastian istintivamente baciò la tempia dell’elfo fra le sue braccia.

-E perché non glielo hai mai detto? Penso che chiunque sarebbe onorato di essere nei pensieri del principe degli elfi- osservò Sebastian.

-Come ho detto, non mi vede alla stesso modo-

-Kurt, lo conosco?- Kurt non rispose –Kurt…-

-Sì, sì lo conosci- decise finalmente di rispondere Kurt.

-Vuoi che ci parli io?-

-Sebastian, smettila, ok? Non ti dirò chi è. Ora basta- si stava alterando.

-Scusami se ti voglio aiutare, principessa-

-Se volessi aiutarmi, scapperesti con me- i due si erano alzati e si trovavano ora uno di fronte all’altro.

-Ancora con questa storia? Perché ti comporti così? Sta sera sei strano-

-Basta, come al solito con te non si può parlare. Me ne vado, torno a palazzo, contento?- Kurt si voltò e fece per andarsene.

-Perché non sei sincero con me? Dimmi chi diavolo è quello che ami!-

Kurt rimane ancora voltato –SEI TU, SEBASTIAN!- urla prima di correre in direzione del palazzo, ma qualche metro dopo venne bloccato da Sebastian che ora lo stava abbracciando da dietro, non permettendogli di muoversi oltre.

-Sebastian, lasciami andare- Sebastian sembrava non aver alcuna intenzione di fare come Kurt gli stava ordinando.

-Perché non me lo hai mai detto, Kurt?- riuscì finalmente a chiedere il cavaliere.

-Perché non volevo perdere la tua amicizia- rispose sinceramente Kurt che aveva smesso di provare a liberarsi da quell’abbraccio.

Sebastian singhiozzò –Bas, stai piangendo?- L’elfo più alto si accasciò a terra portandosi dietro anche Kurt e continuando a piangere silenziosamente con la faccia nascosta nell’incavo del collo del più piccolo.

-Certo, idiota-

-Io ti dichiaro il mio amore e tu mi chiami idiota?-

-Kurt, sei così stupido da non aver capito i sentimenti che provo per te da quando mi hai salvato dalla galera. Penso che tutti l’abbiano capito, perché tu no? Credevo non fossi minimamente interessato a me da quel punto di vista e poi sei un principe, io un umile cavaliere di umili origini, non avevo possibilità- finì finalmente Sebastian che fece girare Kurt per poterlo vedere in faccia.

Gli occhi di entrambi erano velati di lacrime –Non facciamo altro che litigare-

-Lo so- rispose Sebastian.

-Mio papà non sarà mai d’accordo-

-È vero- stavano entrambi sorridendo.

-Non sarà facile, siamo entrambi testardi, potremmo finire per ucciderci-

Sebastian si abbassò sul più piccolo ponendo fine alle sue stupide chiacchere e azzerando la distanza fra le loro labbra. Era un bacio dolce, niente di affrettato, un semplice strofinio di labbra. Si staccarono per qualche istante per poi baciarsi ancora, Sebastian teneva una mano sulla guancia di Kurt e l’altra sul suo fianco, Kurt invece teneva le mani allacciate alla maglia del cavaliere. SI staccarono nuovamente e si guardarono negli occhi. Kurt poi appoggiò la testa sulla spalla dell’altro.

-Quindi, tu non ti decidevi a scegliere un compagno per me?- chiese Sebastian sussurrando appena.

Kurt annuì, Sebastian sorrise dolcemente. –Perché pensavi che io non ti volessi?-

-Mi hai sempre trattato come un amico, niente di più. Non hi fatto molto per dimostrarmi i tuoi sentimenti-

Sebastian corrucciò la fronte a quello –Non ho un rapporto simile con nessuno-

-e Blaine?-

-Blaine? Cosa c’entra lui, senti è stato un errore mio e suo, un errore di una notte passata a ubriacarci con in una taverna per nani solo perché non potevamo sopportare che coloro che amavamo, _amiamo_ non ci corrispondessero- spiegò Sebastian –Non avrei dovuto dirtelo, ma speravo di farti ingelosire. Quando non è successo, ho recepito il messaggio e ho cercato di nascondere il tutto-

-Ma dopo hai anche pianto…- Sebastian ora lo stava fissando intensamente.

Kurt arrossì –Ammetto che dopo aver litigato con te quella mattina, ti ho seguito a casa e ti ho visto piangere pensavo fosse perché con Blaine non era andata come speravi-

Sebastian rise di gusto –In realtà stavo piangendo per te, idiota-

-La smetti di chiamarmi idiota?-

-Come vuole, principessa- ghignò Sebastian.

-Smettila anche con quello-

-Mai- al che Kurt diede uno scappellotto sulla nuca all’altro, scoppiarono entrambi a ridere. Quando si fermarono, Kurt baciò nuovamente Sebastian, che questa volta decise di intensificare il bacio.

-Bene, bene, bene. Era ora che voi due vi chiariste- una voce forte e potente proruppe dalla foresta.

-Papà?- chiese sconvolto Kurt, alzandosi e pulendosi da quel po’ di sporco che si era depositato sul pantaloni, mentre Sebastian si inchinava davanti al re.

-Cosa intendevi dire?-

-Che il mio piano ha funzionato-

-EH?- urlarono Kurt e Sebastian.

-Vi devo proprio spiegare tutto? Visto che Kurt non si sbrigava a dirmi chi voleva sposare per paure che io non accettassi te, Sebastian, ho deciso di costringerlo. Sapevo che sarebbe scappato e che sarebbe bastato farti arrivare la notizia a Sebastian perché ti venisse a cercare- spiegò il re per poi sorridere fiero di sé.

-No, fammi capire un attimo: tu sapevi che volevo sposare Sebastian e hai fatto tutto questo per renderlo possibile? Non bastava semplicemente dirmelo?- Kurt sfiorò l’ultima freccia che gli era rimasta.

Il re dovette accorgersi del gesto perché sorridendo alzò le mani –che divertimento ci sarebbe stato altrimenti?-

Sebastian allora scoppiò a ridere e prima che Kurt decidesse di uccidere lui invece di suo padre, gli afferrò la mano e gliela baciò delicatamente, prima di inginocchiarsi nuovamente.

-Principessa Kurt, mi farebbe l’onore di diventare mia moglie?-

Kurt scosse la testa prima di colpire il suo futuro marito con l’arco.

-Devo prenderlo per un sì?-  


End file.
